I'll Always
by Insane Lord Akuma
Summary: A tale of love and romance between Serena and Darien, as their childhood friendship goes to the next level...
1. Default Chapter

I'll Always Love You  
A Sailor Moon Lime  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing the charectors from Takeuchi Naoko/Kodansha's Manga, "Bishouji Senshi Seilaa Muun," or in english, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.   
  
It was a rather hot and murky day in the Moon Kingdom, and the immature ones of the royal court, Prince Darien of Earth and his four best friends, Malachite, Zoycite, Nephlyte, and Jedite, had all left their fighting lessons early and had decided to skip the rest of the day's training sessions and all the business meeting they should've gone to, to spend the afternoon in the rainforests of the kingdom. So there they walked, over the well-worn, brown dirt paths through the forest that they had walked a thousand times before, under the towering trees that seemed to stretch up so high that they appeared to touch the sky. Even though the whole forest was shaded over by the trees, and provided some coolness from the extreme arid temperatures of the day, it was still rather hot.  
"Damn... Even in this forest, it's still so fricking hot." Zoicite complained  
"It could be hotter, Zoi." Malachite reminded him. "Remember the time we had to go to Mars? Now THAT was hot."   
"Hey... did anyone notice that we've managed to escape the castle without our little ray of sunshine?" Darien asked, suddenly aware that the young princess of the moon, Serena, wasn't tagging along with them.  
"You know Serena. She has a knack for knowing when to find us in these woods. She knows them about as well as we do, if not better." Nephlyte stated.   
"It's still too hot. Think anyone will see us here, in the forest of the confusing coniferous?" Jedite asked.   
"Not really. We're the only ones who dare come in here, as we're the only ones that don't get lost." stated Malachite.   
"Well then. I'm taking my shirt off. These training uniforms are very good for training, but very bad at letting the heat out." Jedite said.  
The other men agreed, and all took their shirts off, and carried them till they reached their little hideaway. The hideaway was a pool that was surrounded by forest, and was at the base of a waterfall. The water in the pool was always just warm enough to not be cold, and was always a clear crystal blue color. The guys had moved rocks and boulders from the mountain that the water from the falls fell from to make comfortable sitting spots around the pool. Even though it was a peaceful day in the forest, the birds chirping, the wind rustling the trees, something was missing.  
Then the sereness of the forest was disturbing as the sound of someone running through the forest could be heard.  
"Told you she'd be along, Darien." Nephlyte stated.  
"Yep, you did. Let's see what things she'll do today. I remember when we used to think those things were funny..." Darien said, going off into dreamland for a bit.  
"Yeah, but she just turned 14 last month. You turned 18 yesterday. Jed's 21, Neph's 22, Zoi's 23, and I'm 24. There's a big difference in age between... well, most of us. You and her aren't that far apart in age, Darien." Malachite said.   
"Yeah well... Don't try hooking me up with her... She's not my type..." Darien said. Despite what he had just told his friends, He'd always had a crush on the young moon princess. By this time, the sound of running feet had stopped, and the five guys noticed Serena was standing atop her rock seat.   
"Hiya guys! I tell ya, that secret escape route you put in my room, that exits out of the castle comes in handy. My mother wanted me to go to some boring tea party with all the royal queens of the planets. I've spent enough time at those snooze parties to last a life time." Serena complained. "Besides, why would I want to go to a party when I can come here and spend time with five of the hottest guys in the Silver Millennia?"   
"Well, at the least the girl has taste. Too bad you aren't a few years older. Words like that might've gotten you somewhere." Zoicite said, grinning.   
"Zoi, want me to tell Clarisse you said that?" Jedite said, knowing Zoicite's current girlfriend wouldn't be too happy if she found out he was flirting with other girls.   
"Jed, you do, and I'll introduce you to one of my other friends. Their name is my fist." Zoicite countered.   
"You two are worse than me and my friend Raye. Darnit, it's hot. Oh well. I'll just follow the trend." Serena said, taking off her shirt.  
"Um... Serena, put your shirt back on." Darien said, getting slightly red at the sight of his friend's breasts.   
"What's the problem? It's not like you haven't seen me without my shirt on before."   
"Serena, last time we saw you with your shirt off, you didn't have tits." Jedite answered.  
"Oh for crying out loud. Just cause I have boobs now, all you guys are telling me I can't have my shirt off. You all are supposed to be my friends!" whined the moon princess. Instictively, Darien put his arm around her to comfort her, but the situation got awkward when Darien found his hand near her boob. "For crying out loud. Just cause I grow boobs, everything's awkward. Time to fix that." Serena boldly stated, moving Darien's hand onto her boob, so that his arm was in position she found most comforting. All the guys snickered at the prediciment Darien was in, as they could cleary see Darien liked it, but he didn't know what to do because it was Serena.   
"Should we give him a hand?" Malachite whispered to the Zoicite.  
"What? And miss Darien turn bright red? Hell no." answered Zoicite.  
"Thought you'd say that." Malachite sighed as he watched Darien's awkward position get even more awkward. Not only was Serena not letting him take his hand away, but now she was leaning on his shoulder and running her hand down his chest. It was clearly obvious to everyone except for Serena that Darien was really liking this.   
"Darien, why is there a big bulge in your pants?" Serena asked. She'd had her eyes closed for awhile, and when she opened them and turned her head, she had a clear view or what was going on in Darien's tight dark blue pants.   
"Er... um... All this stuff your doing... not letting me move my hand... running your hand down my chest..." Darien started.  
"You've been flirting heavilly with him, Serena. You do know what happens when a girl flirts heavilly with a guy, don't you?" Jedite asked.  
"Not really..." Serena answered in an embarrassed tone of voice. "I'm a bit more naive than I let on to being..." After saying that, Serena turned bright red.   
"Oh look... Serena and Darien match... they're both bright re....." Jedite started to taunt before Malachite shoved him into the pool. Jedite came sputtering up and decided it wouldn't be in his best interest to get on Malachite's bad side.   
"You guys are making fun of me for being naive..." Serena said, starting to cry.  
"No we aren't, Serena." Darien said, trying to comfort the golden haired girl.   
"Darien... you're so sweet. Why can't you teach your friends how to treat a lady?" Serena said, knowing that would annoy the others.  
"HEY NOW!!! I've been nice for awhile." Malachite yelled at Serena.   
"Of course you were, Malachite. You're always nice. Zoi, Jed, and Neph, however, are another story." Serena said, looking pointedly at the other three. "Well, in any case, it's getting dark out. We should go back before we get caught in the Deadly Dust of the forest."  
"I agree. Last time we stayed out after nightfall, Queen Serenity had to use the crystal to heal us." Nephlyte reminded everyone.  
"Okay, then let's go." Darien decided.  
With that, everyone grabbed their shirts, put them on, and walked back to the castle, talking, screaming, and laughing all the way.   
Serena looked up from her journal of last year's Moonlight Celebration. She couldn't beleive how naive she was, that she didn't know literally how hard of a time she must've been giving Darien. Serena sighed. She was still naive and didn't know as much as most girls her age did, but she was a princess, and princesses weren't supposed to know the ways of the world unil they were married.   
'I'm supposed to be naive until I marry. Hah! I'll show them. That dreamboat hunk Darien will teach me a few things, I'm sure. He IS one of my closest, dearest, and best friend. I don't think he'll have a problem with teaching me things like, how to kiss, or other things like that. His friends sure as hell wouldn't. I should introduce the girls to the Zoi, Jed, Neph and Mal. I'm sure they wouldn't mind meeting them... but that would mean I'd lose my bragging rights over getting to hang out with five of the cutest guys in the Silver Millenium... Ah, screw them. I'll keep the guys a secret.' Serena giggled to herself. 'Soon... very soon... in a matter of hours, the guys are coming back. Darien look sexier every time I see him. Last time... oh boy... those broad shoulders, tan skin, muscular physique... I can't beleive I didn't drool over his six pack. And dang... that guy has such great arms... they could be better, but.. well... Oh... he's SOOO dreamy. I wish he were here right now...' Serena said, sighing dreamilly at the thought of sweet Darien, and his statueque body, when she was interupted by the low humming that was very familiar to her.  
Serena looked up around her spacious room. She was on her four-poster bed that was covered with lots of white see through fabric. To the left of the bed was the small hallway that contained the door to her restroom, and all her closests. To the right of the bed was the door to her balcony. In front of the bed was the vanity. She looked at the vanity to see the mirror sliding down, sliding down and revealing Darien's face.  
"Hey Serena. We came early to suprise you. Come on, let's go." Darien, knowing Serena would know where he would take her.  
"Darien... I like your friends and all, but..." Serena hesitated.  
"But what, Serena?" questioned Darien.  
"But... we've been friends since as long as I can remember. But ever since I was 8, every time I get to talk to you, your friends are around. I never get to do anything with just you, we always have to hang out with Jed, Neph, Zoi, and Mal. There's nothing wrong with that, but..." Serena sighed.  
"Oh... I get it... We're friends... I should've thought of it sooner... I'm such an idiot. It's only natural that you'd... Can you ever forgive me for being so ignorant?" pleaded the dark-haired prince.  
"Hush up. You're already forgiven. But really, could for once, it just be you and me, and not the whole kit n' kaboodle?" the pretty princess pondered.   
"Sure, I guess. But the guys are waiting... can't we..." started Darien.  
"No. Last time I tried talking to you about this, that was your excuse. I know it's not nice, but sometimes breaking engagements is acceptable. This is one of those times." Serena said sternly.   
"Okay, so what do you want to do?" asked the prince.  
"Well... how about talking? It's been a year since we last talked to each other, a couple of years since we've really talked. Come on in and sit down, and let's have a talk. Yes, that's it." Serena decided.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." remarked Darien.  
The Darien climbed into the room, and the two walked over to her bed.   
"Sorry about my lack of furniture, but I really never thought I need chairs in my room. But before we really start, we need our privacy." Serena said, flicking her wrist towards the mirror on her vanity and the door leading out of her room, sending a beam of little specs of color shooting towards the targets. The beam sent towards the mirror created a cage like screen of metal behind the mirror as the mirror slid up to cover the passageway behind it. The beam heading towards the doors created giants bars of steel on them, preventing anyone from getting through them. "There. No disturbances. Unless some unwitting fool is going to risk the spell on my balcony." Serena noticed the look of awe on Darien's face. "Something wrong?"  
"Um... Just a little in shock about you using magic." Dariend stammered.  
"Oh, yeah. They started training me in it this past year. All Silver Millenium princesses are taught magic, assuming they have magic in their blood. No magic in their blood means that they're magicless. Now come on, let's sit and talk." Serena said, moving the lacey fabric surrounding her bed out of the way so the two could sit down on it. "Darien, that sweater you're wearing looks really hot. You gunna be okay in it?" Serena said, noticing the heavy navy sweater the prince was wearing, and the heavy sweat pants he had on as well. Serena was wearing a light marigold colored satin night gown, and she was hot, so she figured her friend must be rather uncomfortable.  
"Yeah... it is getting a bit stuffy in this get-up. You don't mind if I take these off, do you?" Darien asked.   
"Not really. It's not like I haven't seen you in your boxer shorts before." grinned Serena, secretely liking the idea of the prince in next to nothing. Darien nodded at her, and pulled off his sweater, and stood up and took off his shoes, socks and sweat pants. When he sat back down on the bed, he was in just a pair of black silk boxers. "Been working out, Darien?" Serena asked, noticing how his arms looked a lot better than they did last time she saw him, and that his six-pack was a bit more defined.   
"Oh, yeah... Never expected you to notice those minor details." sheepishly stated Darien.  
"Please! I'm a woman, first and formost. Just cause you're my friend doesn't mean I'm not going to notice if a friend of mine has a body to drool for or not." Serena said, noticing the slight blush in Darien's face. "Oh, and sorry about last time by the pool. I was too naive for my own good back then. My friend Mina, the princess of Venus, gave me a few lessons about what effects certain things have on guys. I must've given you one hard time back then." Serena spat out.  
"That was... very confusing. I mean, if it were any other girl, I would've probably tried to get all I could out of the situation. But it wasn't. It was you, one of my best friends. You have no idea how shocked I was when you wouldn't let me take my hand off your boob. Then when you started running your hand down my chest... It was one of those times when all you can do is sit there and think to yourself 'Whoa.' The others wouldn't let me forget that day for a couple months afterword. I had a soft thing in my hand, and another soft thing running down my chest... It was the closest thing to heaven I'd ever experianced. Figures it was one of my best friend's that did it to me..." Darien sighed, slightly looking away from Serena.  
"Don't be embarrassed, Darien. What'd you mean by 'closest thing to heaven you'd ever experianced'?" Inquired Serena. "I mean, you've probably had your way with alot of women, haven't you?"  
"According to my friends I have, but in reality, I'm still a virgin. I haven't had any need to go all the way with anyone. I guess I just haven't met the person that takes my breath away enough to sleep with them." Darien decided. 'Even though I'm pretty sure I'm looking at that person right now.' He added to himself.   
"Ah... I'm barely 15. There's no way I'm going to give myself to a man anytime soon. I've never even kissed a man before... Oh Darien, I'm so lucky I have you as a friend. Not only are you sweet and caring and considerate, but your also cute as can be." Serena said, getting up and tackling darien in a hug. "There's at least a million women on the moon alone that would want to be me, just because I get to be lucky enough to be your friend." 'I just wish I could be more than just your friend.'  
"Serena... you're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you'll catch the eye of a great guy, and I'm sure he'll make you very happy." Darien stated. 'Just wish I could be that guy. Even though there's kind of a gap in our ages, you're still beautiful...' "AH SHIT!!! MY BACK!"  
"Darien, what's wrong????" Serena asked with concern.   
"My back, I pulled a muscle in it a couple weeks ago, and it still hurts if I move my back in a certain way. I just wish there was a massage woman here right now... My back feels so much better after a lavender oil massage..." Darien complained.   
"You know... I just finished a back massage program where they teach you how to massage backs. I finished top in my class, and I have some lavender oil in my vanity." Serena said, knowing Darien would get the idea.   
"You have? You do? Would you please? For me?" Darien pleaded, rubbing his aching back.  
"Of course I will. I'm not going to let a friend of mine suffer. Now you just lay down on your stomach, and I'll get the oil." Serena directed, getting up and walking over to the vanity. She looked at the room, and how the crystal chandelier above was lighting the room. After deciding the chandelier wasn't appropriate, she snapped her fingers, making about 30 candles appear in her room. After the candles lit themselves, the chandelier went out. With another snap of her fingers, some gentle relaxing music started to play in the room, with no apparent source of where the music came from. She went into a drawer of her vanity, and took out a case of oils, and walked back over to her bed. After getting back onto it, she started to get out the oil when she noticed Darien's boxers were a little tight, skin tight, in the back. "Did anyone tell you you've got a cute set of buns?" Serena asked, while taking the oil and pouring a little onto her hands, then she started to massage the oil into Darien's muscular back.  
"No, actually you're the first one who's gotten a good look at it." Darien said. "Oh god, that feels so good. Aren't you worried the lace on the bed will catch on fire?"   
"Not really. Magic flame doesn't give off heat, and doesn't burn anything besides what it was made to burn, in this case the candles. You enjoying this?" Serena asked.  
"Oh yes. It's the best massage I've ever had. All the other massage ladies have had too rough or too hard of a touch. But you... you've got such a soft and light touch... It's perfect." Darien moaned.  
"You know Darien, I've got a secret I haven't told you... I think you're the cutest guy in the universe... and I think I've fallen for you. You're cute, you're sweet, you're caring, you're practically perfect in every aspect...." Serena said, glad she couldn't look Darien straight in the eye when she told him that.  
"Wow... Never knew you felt that way... About me of all people. I'll let you in on a little secret of my own. I'd rather wait till you're old enough to make love, and see if you'd be my first, than have just any other woman, like Zoi, Neph, Mal and Jed do. See, I've had a crush on you for awhile..." Darien answered.  
"This has to be a dream... I could've sworn the cutest guy alive just said he liked me..." Serena said, blinking.  
"Serena, no joke. I DO like you." Darien reassured his friend. Serena had finished the massage a few minutes ago, and Darien sat up so he could face his friend. "Serena, I'm crazy about you. When I said how you'd meet a really great guy, I was secretely hoping I'd be that guy..."  
"I can't beleive you'd..." Serena started, not knowing how to finish. "I know this sounds really stupid, but... Could you show me how to kiss? I don't know how, and I don't want you to kiss me, only to find out I don't know how..." Serena blushed.  
"It would be my pleasure, Serena." Darien said. He'd always wondered what her full, mauve colored lips had tasted like, and he was thrilled that now he'd have a chance to taste them.  
Darien bent over Serena, and kissed her deeply. He showed Serena a few methods of kissing, and a few different variations of the different menthods. After a couple hours, both of them were tired out from all the kissing.  
"So does this mean... we go together now?" questioned Serena.  
"If that's alright with you... I want nothing more than for you to be happy." Darien answered.  
"Right now, nothing would make me happier than to be your girl. Hang on, I have to change into something else. If I stay in this nightgown, I'll ruin it from the heat and sweat. Justa second." Serena giggled, getting up and walking to her closet, where she grabbed something, then went into her bathroom to change. Darien just layed on Serena's bed, about ready to scream cause he couldn't beleive after all this time, Serena had a thing for him, when he had a thing for her. When Serena emerged from the the bathroom, Darien suddenly found himself short of breath. Serena had indeed gotten our of the nightgown she was in before, and traded it for a lacy black, very revealing camisole. The shoulder straps weren't very thick, so Darien just stared in awe as he took in her fairly well devoloped form. "Do you like it?"  
"Serena... I don't think I should... I should go... it's getting late, and someone might catch me in here." Darien said, knowing if he stayed, he might not be able to control himself.  
"Darien, I can't stay naive all my life. I'm going to find out all this stuff eventually. It's not like I'm not going to be a virgin in the morning, if that's what you're thinking I want to do..." Serena said, just realizing what Darien was probably thinking.  
"Oh... yeah... kinda... male thinking... you in that stunning outfit... whoa..." Darien stammered, hoping what he said wasn't just some gibberish.  
"But... In the mean time... We've been friends for awhile... As long as nothing goes on below the waist..." Serena grinned wickedly.  
"You mean..." Darien said, hoping she wasn't kidding.   
"Oh but of course. Why would I joke about this? I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than I want this." Serena said. Darien didn't know how she did it, but somehow, the straps of the camisole she was wearing had somehow slipped down to the sides of her shoulder. The rest of the camisole had sorta slipped down to the ground not much longer after the straps fell. Darien almost started to drool at the luscious sight of Serena standing before him, in only the matching panties that went with the camisole. "Anything you see can be yours, my love." Serena climbed back into the bed.   
"Damn girl, you're absolutely beatiful, and breathtaking. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Darien said, feeling his hands aching to feel her boobs, knowing they'd fill up his large hands rather nicely.  
After a couple hours of fun and enjoyment, Darien tried to leave, for fear of someone catching him in bed with the princess.   
"Serena, please... I don't want to get in trouble for doing this... Who knows what your mother, the queen, will do if she finds me here." pleaded the scared prince.  
"Darien, I was the one that let you have your way with me, well, partially anyhow. And I'm still a virgin. We've been friends for awhile... It's only natural that we'd... you know. I'll deal with mother, just don't leave me." Serena softly said, trying to comfort her prince. "Don't leave me, my prince..."  
Those words had an effect on Darien. The fact that she reffered to him as her prince made him a little more reassured. After kissing her once more, he pulled her close to him, and fell asleep with his arms around her.   
  
The next morning, Serena and Darien were awoken to the sound of people thumping on the door. Groggily, Serena sent a bolt of magic to the door, making the door burn the hand of anyone who touched it until she took the spell off it, then returned to sleep. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Serena's mother, Queen Serenity.  
"Serena, Darien has a meeting to go to this morning. It's important." Queen Serenity stated.  
"Mother... how did you... does anyone else know?" Serena gulped.  
"No. Just me, and I won't tell a soul. Beleive me, I know everything that goes on in the palace. EVERYTHING. I'm not worried about you and Darien. I'm more worried about Mina and Malachite than anyone else. You two I know know that waiting till both you are over 18 is very important. Darien, if you'll take care of my daughter, I have no objections to you courting her." Serenity said, knowing that Darien would feel better knowing he had her permission to be with her daughter.   
"Mom... I..." Serena didn't know what else to say.  
"Thank you, your royal higness. I feel much better knowing you don't object..." Darien sighed from relief.  
"Oh, I figured you would. You and Serena have been the best of friends for the longest time. Me and the other queens of the planets in the solar system had a pool going as to what your ages would be when you two finally became an item. Time to claim my money." The queen giggled, before leaving. "And about that meeting, Darien, I'll tell them you can't make it, and arrange a special little treat for you two tonight at the Moonlight Magic Festival." With that, before the two teens could answer, the queen took leave of the room.   
"What do you think your mom meant by that?" Darien asked.  
"I think it means we're going to be alone again, tonight, on Mount Paradise." Serena said, grinning evilly.   
"What's that?" Darien inquired.  
"Oh, it's just this mountain that appears during the festival, and it's the most magical place on the moon kingdom. It's also my mom's test to see how trustworthy a suitor is for a member of the Silver Millenia Royal Court. The two have to spend a night on Mount Paradise naked, and not have sex. If they make it, they'll have my mother's consent to get married. If they don't, they have to wait till next year to try again. I hope we'll make it..." Serena sighed.   
"So do I, Serena. So do I." Darien gulped.  



	2. Chapter 2

I'll Always Love You  
A Sailor Moon Lime  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for all your reviews. It's nice to know people enjoy reading what I write. If you enjoy this fic, please review it. That's all I have to say, other than I don't own Sailor Moon, and all that other mumbo jumbo.  
  
  
The Supreme Queen of the Silver Millenium rushed away from her daughter's room, her long, flowing, silvery ponytails seeming flying behind her. Without wasting time, she had arrived at the meeting room, where all the members of the royal court were supposed to meet that morning to discuss tonight's festival. However, since the Supreme Princess and the Earth Prince weren't going to be in attendance, it wouldn't be fair to keep the rest of the kids.   
"Sorry to get all you young ones up so early, and this I'm sure you aren't going to like, but my daughter and Prince Darien won't be making it this morning. More pressing matters came up that they must attend to. So in respect for them not being here, it's only fair that the rest of you younger ones not have to be here either. Now go have some fun. As for the rest of us, down to business." Finishing her little speech, she dismissed the four young princesses, and the four generals. "Now as for the rest of us, we still have to determine when Mount Paradise will appear. I'm wanting to see how this year's couple will fair." The Queen giggled evilly.  
"If you don't mind my asking, Your highness, but who are the two young ones that will make it onto the mountain? I've chosen my two canidates." Said the King of Mercury.  
"As I've chosen my two canidates as well..." The Queen of Mars added.  
"Ditto." The King of Jupiter stated.  
"Same here..." After adding her two cents, the Queen of Venus went back to reading plans for the Festival's Trials of Temptation. "Hmm... Blue-haired Princess Amy of Mercury and General Zoicite, Firey-eyed Princess Raye of Mars and General Jedite, Tall-as-a-redwood Princess Lita of Jupiter and General Nephlyte, Lovely and Lustful Princess Mina of Venus, and..."   
"What is it? Is something wrong with the Trials of Temptation, Merna?" The King of Jupiter asked the Queen of Venus.  
"Not really, Jordan. I was just a little surprised to see silvery Princess Serena and dashing Prince Darien on my list of people in the Trials. How interesting. Serenity, you were going to send those two onto Mount Paradise, were you not?" inquired the Venus Queen.  
"Yes... I was. I think they'll not be tempted. Darien should be able to keep his hands off my daughter for a couple of years, at least, in that way." admitted the Supreme Queen.  
"That will be interesting, considering this year Mount Paradise is under direct influence of the love powers of Venus." The Queen started giggly unstoppably. "Oh my. This is grand. Mount Paradise is appearing in the Valley of Crystal Fantasies. My how I'd LOVE to see what happens when those two go there. Or even better, send all five of the couples onto the magic mountain. That would be the Trial! I like that idea. There's nothing written anywhere about the Mount only being able to test two people."  
"Merna's got an idea there, Serenity." King Jordan of Jupiter said softly.  
"Mount Paradise is from a magic spell of the Royal Mercury Mages, and there's nothing in the spell about a limit of people that can be on the mountain." King Damien of Mercury piped up.   
"I agree, the Trials being held on Mount Paradise is a splendid idea." Queen Malea of Mars stated.  
"I was hoping my daughter and Darien could have some time to themselves, but if you all want the trials on Mount Paradise, so be it." The queen stated glumly. She was so dissapointed, she didn't even notice that she was being gasped at for putting her elbows on the dark chestnut conference table in front of them all.  
"Well, Serenity, we can all see your dissapointed. But this way we don't have to argue over which one of the couples is worthy enough to go onto the Mount. This way, not only do they not have to have sex, but they have to remain loyal. I wonder what Serena would say when she finds out that all her friends know about her inner circle of friends, and who's all in it...." Queen Merna giggled. "Makes me wonder how the horny hot ones are going to get through the night..."  
"Who are you so rudely reffering to, Merna?" Demanded Serenity.  
"Oh, just my little flousy of a daughter, Mina, and her newest boytoy, Malachite. They've been doing nothing but balling each other at night for the past couple months. I'm glad you cast a spell on the princesses so that they don't get pregnant till they're over 18."Merna muttered to everyone else.   
"Oh my word, that's not very princess like, now is it. You really need to have some control over your daughter, Merna. She needs discipline." Malea said, shocked at what Merna told her.  
"Oh put a sock in your windpipe, Malea. It's not like your Raye couldn't use some mouth discipline of her own. She's hot-headed and smarts off to everyone. Just like her mother. Mina takes after me, Raye takes after you, Amy takes after her father, Lita takes after her father, Serena takes after her mother... All of our daughters are like us. Trust me, Malea. Mina is acting normally for a girl from Venus. What did you call my planet the other day? The planet of Sluts? Well, that's exactly what the women on Venus are."   
"You have a point there, Merna. I hate to admit it, but me and Raye ARE hot-headed alot of the time..." Queen Malea started.  
"Merna, you're daughter isn't a slut... My daughter is. You're daughter just goes at it cause she wants to. My daughter doesn't have much standards. If she gets a boyfriend, if they want to do it with her, she lets them. If Mina's boyfriend wants to do it, and she doesn't, she let's them know it. I don't think Lita knows how to tell her boyfriend no..." King Jordan muttered.  
"True, Mina does say no if she's not in the mood for it, and Lita does get carried away if she has a cute boyfriend... But Mina still does it more than Lita does... Maybe I shouldn't call her a flousy... Come to think of it, my daughter isn't even easy... You would have to ruin the one thing I've held against my daughter for a couple years..." Merna said glaring at Jordan.   
  
Meanwhile, out in the golden savannahs of the Moon Kingdom, Serena was pulling Darien to one of her favorite spots.   
"Serena, where the heck are you taking me? The savannahs are supposed to be dangerous, and I don't want to see you getting hurt." Darien pleaded.  
"You'll see, pretty boy, you'll see. I'm taking you to my favorite spot, a spot that no one else knows about, not even Mina, my bestest friend." Serena giggled evilly.  
"Princess Mina of Venus? How interesting. Malachite was telling me about how good she is..." Darien said, afraid Serena might blow a couple fuses.  
"WHAT??? She knows about the generals??? Do the others know?"  
"If you're reffering to Amy, Raye, and Lita, then yes. They know about the generals. Mina is going with Malachite, Amy with Zoicite, Raye with Jedite, and Lita with Nephlyte. For a couple months, at least."  
"Well, there goes my little secret. I was trying to keep the generals and you a secret from the other girls. Makes them really jealous to here that I get to hang out with five of the cutest guys alive, and that I won't tell them who they are. Oh well. I still get the cutest one all to myself." Serena grinned, giving Darien a kiss.  
"What was that for?" a shocked Darien asked.  
"Just cause your so cute. Is that alright? I can stop doing that, you know."  
"No that's okay, it's nice to know you think I'm attractive."  
"Attractive? Darien, you're sweet, you're cute, and you've got a stomach you could wash clothes on. You're a girl's dream come true, and I'm the lucky girl that's going out with you." Serena said in a reassuring voice.  
"Well gee... um... thanks... If you don't cut out all that sweet talk, I'm going to get an ego..."  
"Ahh, who cares if you get an ego. Now come on, we're almost there!" Serena said, pulling Darien over to a cave in a mountain on the edge of the tall, golden grass of the savannah. "Just don't let go and you won't get lost in this cave."  
Serena pulled Darien through many twists and turns in the complex maze of tunnels of the cave, and after many minutes of winding corridors and damp dark tunnels, they emerged into a small clearing. The clearing wasn't very big, but it had a crystal blue, perfectly round pool with a towering waterfall, and the sun had a perfect shot into the clearing, making at least five rainbows appear.   
"Wow... this is pretty. And I'm the only person besides you to ever see this?" Darien said in awe.  
"Yeah... I promised myself I'd only show this place to a person very special to me. You're the first person special enough to me to bring here. Now could you do me a little favor?" Serena asked innocently.  
"Depends on the favor, my dear." Darien answered in a devious tone.  
"You're looking awfully hot in that shirt. Think you could, take it off? Those pants look awfully hot too..."  
"You're right... It is hot in these clothes." Darien said, taking off his pants and shirt. "Ah... much better. Now how about you? Don't you think it's a bit hot for those clothes of yours?"  
"Not really. I'm actually a bit cold. Maybe a little bit of warming up is in order." Serena giggled before kissing Darien.   
The two started to make out, slowly at first, but things got speeded up rather quickly. Out of the blue, Serena remembered hearing that it really got a guy going if a girl kissed her way down his neck kissed his chest. Being a bit bold at the moment, Serena started working her way down Darien's neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Darien started moaning at the feel of Serena's soft lips on his neck. Then as Serena went lower, Darien stopped her.  
"Serena... if.. you... don't... stop, I'll... take... you... right here... right now... and I really... don't want to do.... that, at least... not... now..." Darien said in a husky tone.   
Serena was in shock. She'd heard that it would have a strong effect on a guy, but she wasn't aware it would get them going that much.  
"Is it really that strong, the effect that has on you?" Serena asked.  
"Hell yes. I didn't think you'd try something so... so bold, as that. Not that I don't mind you doing it... it's just really getting me turned on... And I don't want to do anything to hurt you..." Darien said sheepishly, not really wanting to play the nice guy.  
"Darien, I can't stay naive forever. Besides, I kinda don't want to stop... and aren't there other ways to... you know, without losing my virginity?" Serena said.  
"You're sure about this? I don't want you doing something you'll regret..." said Darien in a slightly worried tone.  
"Don't worry Darien, I have to learn about this some time. Just think that if you show me now, you'll have more to look forward to next time you visit." Serena grinned.  
"Now that sounds like something I like the sound of. Okay... what you're going to do is, when I take off these boxers, you're going to kneel down and..."  
After a long while of kissing and moaning, and Serena getting tired of kneeling, the two stopped.  
"So, how was I, loverboy?" Serena giggled.  
"Whoa... that's all I can say... Whoa. Shouldn't we get back soon? It's almost dusk, and the festival starts soon." Darien asked.  
"Yeah we should..." Serena started.  
"Stop right there, you two!" A voice shouted from nowhere. A shimmering silver light appeared, and there was Queen Serenity. "Darien, watch what you do with my daughter. As for you, little miss 'I can't be naive forever,' I can very easilly make it so that you never see another guy again. It's not that hard."   
"Mo... Mother!! What are you doing here!?!?!?" The princess stuttered.  
"Making sure my daughter doesn't give herself to the first guy she falls for." The queen said firmly. "I never thought you'd... have the boldness to do that Serena, I'm actually impressed. You aren't as ignorant to the ways of the world as I thought you were."  
"You aren't mad, Mom?" Serena cowarded.  
"Of course not. I knew as soon as you two snuck out of the castle together that something like this would happen. I just didn't think you'd've spent so much time on your knees, Serena." The queen stated, trying not to giggle.  
"So then why are you here, if you aren't mad at us?" Darien asked.  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that the festival will start in an hour, but the people who we're shoving into the trials of temptation are supposed to be ready to go, in the palace courtyard, in five minutes. You and Darien were shoved into it, so where Amy and Zoi, Raye and Jed, Lita and Neph, and Mina and Mal. You 10 were nominated, so you're in the trials. I can't tell you anymore than that. Now come on. We have to go, oh, and Darien, you might want to put some clothes on. I don't think the whole world wants to see what you've got down there."  
"Um... yeah, I don't think I want the rest of the world to see what's down there." Darien said, turning bright red. "OKay, I've got my clothes back on."   
"Good. Then let's go.   
Queen Serenity teleported them to the courtyard, where all the rest of the contestants were waiting.  
"Good, That's everyone. And Now... to start this year's Trials of Temptation, the highlight of the Moonlight Magic Festival!!!" Queen Merna of Venus said in an almost evil voice.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I'll Always Love You  
A Sailor Moon Lime  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon. Dun sue. Nuff said.  
  
"The First Trial of Temptation is to go back to your rooms and read the note hidden somewhere in them." Queen Merna said.  
With that, all the princesses and generals raced back to their rooms and started trashing their rooms to find the note. Considering it was one of Queen Merna's tricks, they all figured it would be in a place that would require a little room trashing to find, as they all knew Queen Merna wasn't all there when it came to her way of thinking. When they all found the note, it was in their undergarment drawer. The note read:  
"To the Trials of Temptation competitors,  
This is not the first trial, but actually a prerequisite to the actual trials themselves. This pre-trial, so to speak, is, for the girls, to put on your most tempting, slinky, and seductive under garments on. For the men, it's to put on the nicest, sexiest, see-through, er um, scratch that last detail, pair of boxers or briefs (whichever you prefer), and re-assemble back in the palace courtyard within ten minutes of the time you were dismissed.   
Queen Merna of Venus,  
Trials of Temptation Coordinator  
PS - See-through, or invisable garments are NOT allowed."  
So ten minutes after they were dismissed, all ten of the competitors sauntered into the courtyard in their most alluring under garments. Serena noticed that all the generals looks a bit better than before. Malachite had these big muscular arms that looked strong enough to easilly be able to support a person or two hanging from each of them, and his well defined muscular chest and broad shoulders were to drool for. For some reason, his ice blue eyes looked especially dreamy that night, and his long, shimmering silvery hair floated in the wind looking like silk. Serena had never seen him without pants on, but she noticed that he had very strong looking legs. Zoicite was on the lower end of being muscular. He wasn't something you'd drool over for having muscles, but you couldn't say he didn't have any. He had his long blonde hair tied back in the usual pony tail he always had, and his green eyes still looked like sparkling emeralds. Jedite, just by looking at him, you'd think he wasn't muscular. But, that wasn't the case. Jedite was alot stronger than he looked, even though he looked scrawny. Neplyte was of a medium build. He was super muscular like Malachite or Darien, but he wasn't barely muscular either, like Zoicite or Jedite. He had once again let his long brown wavy hair hang loose down his back.  
"Good. All you people are here. Ladies and gentleman, well, those of you who can be called 'ladies,'" Queen Merna glared at her daughter, "Welcome to the Trials of Temptation. This year's trials will have two events. Let's start off with the first one. This year's first event in the Trials of Temptation will be PUDDING WRESTLING!!!" Queen Merna yelled out, then sighed. "Don't I wish. The first trial, and I'm serious this time, will be the traditional Maze, so kindly donated by her Royal Highness, Supreme Queen Serenity, from her celestial rose garden. The object will be to make it out of the maze. However, since that would be too easy, we've added a few new tricks and traps to the maze. The first ordeal is that you must exit the maze with one other person of the opposite gender. The second trap is that each time someone exits the maze, the exit they left through will be covered over by rose hedge, making it impossible for someone else to escape through. Thirdly, there's been some clothes eaters added to the maze this year. That about wraps up the new rules. As for old rules, no magic of any sort is allowed, and the maze has been sealed off against the use of magic. The object is obviously to get out of the maze. In the middle of the maze are ten paths. Each one of you will chose one, and take it to the exit. There is one exit for two paths. We won't say which two paths lead to the same exit, however, as there are teleporters, and hidden passageways all throughout the maze, so you might think your headed in one direction when you're really going in another. Just try to get out. Everyone who makes it out will be allowed into the second trial. Is everyone clear on the rules?" Merna speeled out. All of the contestants nodded. "Good." Merna said that one word before chanting something under her breath. When the contestants blinked, they found themselves in the maze.   
"We just pick a path and go, right?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah.. pick a good one, Mina. I want to see you at the end." Malachite said before running through a passageway, Mina drooling at the site of him. Regaining her princess-like dignity, she chose a path and dashed through it. The others followed in suit, each dashing down their own path. Serena sauntered through the maze with ease, admiring her mother's giant roses. After several minutes of walking, illusionary walls, teleporters, and an encounter with a clothes eater that ate her bra, she had finally came to the exit.   
'Yes! Finally... now if only some cute guy... like Darien... would show up, I'd be happy.' Serena thought, as she waited.  
Meanwhile, in another part of the maze, Darien had reached the exit, and had a small bout with a clothes eater leaving him a little... exposed to the world. When he heard someone coming, he looked up hoping to see Serena. Instead he saw Princess Raye of Mars.  
"Aww... It's not Serena..." Darien muttered to himself.   
Raye looked up when she heard a man's voice, and nearly fell over.  
"WHOA! Hunk-a-doodle-do!" Raye swooned.  
"I take it you like what you see?" Darien asked the swooning Raye.  
"Hell yes!" Raye said, making no effort to cover her big bouncy boobs that had been exposed thanks to the clothes eater, while looking over the handsome hunk in front of her. "So... you attatched to anyone?"  
"Me? Kinda..." Darien answered.  
"Darn... I was hoping I could... get to know you better..." Raye muttered.  
"Um... I don't think Serena would like that very much..." Darien nervously said.  
'Serena!?!?! Serena snagged this handsome hunk? Well... We'll see about that. Jedite's cute, but he's no stud like this guy is... Sorry Supreme sissy, this one's mine!' Raye evilly thought to herself. "So what's your name?"  
"Darien. Prince Darien of Earth." Darien stated with pride.  
'He's a prince too. Figures Serena would get his attention first.' "So Darien, nice to meet you. I'm Princess Raye of Mars. Come on, let's go." Raye said, dragging Darien out of the maze. While draggin the prince out, Raye noticed Kunzite was carrying what looked like a sleeping Mina in his arms, and Lita was carrying what looked like an exhausted Nephlyte. Amy and Zoicite were walking hand in hand out of the maze. But there was no sign of Serena or Jedite.   
Back by Serena, she still hadn't seen any sign of a guy, when finally Jedite showed up.  
'Ugh... it's Jedite. I wanted my Darien... Oh well... If anyone of my backstabbing friends is coming on to Darien... Someone'll lose there head.' Serena thought, knowing how a few of her friends got around cute guys.   
"Hey Serena.." Jedite called.  
"Hey Jed.. Raye ditch you?" Serena called back.  
"Not really... didn't even see her since I entered the maze. Well, let's go. I want to see Raye..." Jedite said, exiting the maze with Serena.   
They walked back to the traditional hearing for the Trials were held, and Serena's jaw couldn't have dropped any lower at what she saw. Darien was sitting there, looking like he was rather enjoying himself with Raye shoving her boobs in his face...   
  
"Serena! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!" Serena's mom shouted from downstairs.   
"OKAY MOM!!! I'll be right down!" Serena hollered back. "Luna, is everything in this journal true?"   
"Yes, most everything." The black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead answered back.   
"I can't beleive I LIKED that... that... that jerk back then."  
"Told you you'd a little surprised. And how funny that Raye's going out with the present Darien." Luna chuckled.  
"Don't remind me. I still wonder what I did. Oh well, it's not like Miss Haruna ever expects me to pay attention in class. I'll just take Princess Serena's journal and read more in class." Serena though outloud.  
"You'll do no such thing, Serena." Luna said firmly. "That Diary is not be leave my sight."  
"Aww, but Luna.."   
"No buts, Serena. The diary is staying here. End of discussion."   
"Fine. I'll leave it here..." Serena muttered as she walked out the door.  
Serena walked to school, muttering about having to leave the diary behind, when she bumped into a man that smelled like he had too much cologne on.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir...." Serena started.  
"You'd better be sorry, Meatball Head." The man responded. Serena was taken off guard by the man.  
"Da-da-Darien!?!?!? Of all the people I could bump into, I had to bump into you..." Serena muttered, rather annoyed that she bumped into her least favorite jerk.   
"Well gee... Glad you hate me so much, meatball brains." Darien shrugged off Serena's mean comments.  
"Glad you smell like too much cologne... it'll give me a good reason to wash my hair tonight." Serena said, giving Darien the finger as she walked off.   
"Same to you too!" Darien hollered after her.   
'He's such a jerk. But... Princess Serena had one thing right about him... He is cute...' Serena sighed to herself. 'Why do all the cute guys have to be such jerks...'   
Serena went to school and tried to pay attention, but it wasn't working. Finally, around the time of math, her attentions toward school had dropped to a record low, and she stomped out the doors of the building, and walked to the park. She sat down in a bench and got lost in thought.  
'Why does everything have to be so complicated... I'm me. I'm Serena. I'm Sailor Moon. I'm the reincarnation of Princess Serena. Why the hell can't I just be normal. I didn't ask for all these things. Hell, I don't even have a boyfriend. Only cute guys around here are taken, like Andrew, or they're cute, dreamy jerks, like Darien.' Serena sighed. Her mood was not made any better by seeing Darien walking through the park. 'Please don't let that cute jerk see me!' Serena said to herself.   
Darien continued to walk, when he spotted what looked like a very down Serena. He walked up to her.   
"Something wrong, meatball head?" Darien asked with concern in his voice.  
"Why would you care? You're always such a jerk... It's not like you've ever cared if something was wrong with me before. Why the hell would you care now?" Serena yelled at Darien.  
"Geeze... I try to be nice for once and I get yelled at. That's gratitude for you." Darien muttered.  
Serena just sat there on the bench. It was a few hours since she had last ran into Darien, and the smell of his cologne had gone down a bit. Now that it wasn't as strong, it almost smelt, nice. Serena wondered how nice he'd smell with his shirt off... on the beach.   
'No.. Even though he smells nice... I mustn't let myself think like that.' Serena thought to herself.  
"Something wrong, Serena?" Darien asked.  
"You... you know my name?" a shocked Serena asked.  
"Well, yeah. You only screamed it a million times to me when I first started calling you meatball head..." stated Darien.   
"You haven't forgotten it by now? I'm impressed." Serena said.  
"Ahh.. I never forget a pretty girl's name, even if she is a meatball head." Darien said.  
"Yeah... I bet you say that to all the girls you meet." Serena said in as cynical of a tone as she could muster.  
"You really know how to give people the cold shoulder, you know that?" remarked Darien.  
"I know. Specially to cute jerks that know how to annoy me better than anyone else." Serena mumbled.  
"Well thanks. I feel honored." Darien said, rolling his back into his head. "Since I feel like being nice, want me to buy you a sundae or something?"  
"You? Be nice? That's possible?" Serena asked, shocked that it was possible for Darien to be nice.  
"Yeah... and my offer is steadilly declining. Take it or leave it." teased Darien.  
"Oh I'll take it. It's free ice cream. No way I'm passing that up." Serena grinned.   
"Well then, let's go." Darien said, holding his arm out to for Serena to grab.  
"Holding your arm out? When did you become such a gentleman?" puzzled Serena.  
"I've always been one. You've just been too busy telling or flicking me off." chuckled Darien.  
"Oh... Yeah..." blushed Serena, as she grabbed Darien's arm. Standing up she let go of Darien's arm. They walked through the park full of tall oak trees and emerald green grass, till they came to the ice cream parlor. They took a seat in one of the parlor's many red booths. The waitress came up to them, and in an overly perky voice, asked them for their order.  
"HI!!!! Welcome!!! May I please take your order!!!???" The overly perky waitress asked.  
"Yes, I'll have the death by chocolate." Serena ordered, handing the waitress the menu before Darien could see the price of her order.  
"Sounds good, I'll have the same." stated. The waitress left with their order. "So Serena, how come your not in school?"  
"You had to ask... I had a shit day, so I left. I wasn't up for the horrors of math." Serena glumly responded. "You didn't help my day at all earlier, you know."  
"Oh, sorry..." Darien started, when the waitress brought back two large sundaes piled with chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, hot fudge, and topped with french silk. "Ooooh... Chocolate."   
"You like chocolate too, Darien?" Serena giggled at the hungry expression that danced on Darien's face.  
"Hell yeah. Chocolate is very good, and highly nutritious, at least it is in my book." Darien grinned.  
"Oh, it's the most nutritious food around in my book." Serena said, eating her sundae. By the time Serena had finished half of her sundae, she noticed Darien had barely touched his. "Something wrong?"  
"Not really. Just, it's more fun to watch you eat. You look so cute."  
"I look cute when I eat? That's a new pick-up line by me..." Serena giggled a little.  
"It's not a pick-up line. I'm serious." Darien said, starting to eat his sundae. After a few minutes, both Sundaes were gone.   
"Dang Darien... I've never seen someone eat so quickly." Serena said, in shock that someone could eat so quickly.   
"Yeah well... I always try to impress a girl. Most usually like it when I take them to the beach." Darien grinned a little.   
"Oh really now? And why's that? And more importantly, do I want to know?" Serena inquired.  
"I'll show you outside." The two got up, Darien paid the bill and they walked outside. "This is why." Darien said, flexing his arm and pulling up his shirt a little, revealing a very muscular arm.   
"WHOA!!!" Serena swooned. "Let's see just how strong that thing is..."   
"What are you going to do???" Darien asked.  
"This!" Serena said, grabbing onto Darien's arm, trying to hang from it.  
"Holy shiitake mushrooms, girl!" Darien cried, but didn't let his arm flinch. "You're a LOT heavier than you look!" Serena let go.  
"Don't I know it, thought? Does the other arm look just as good?"  
"Yeah..." Darien said, showing Serena his other arm. Serena drooled over Darien's great arms."So what do you want to do now? It's not that late..."   
"I don't know... if I go home, my mom will yell at me for cutting school..." Serena whined.  
"How about a movie?" Darien asked.  
"Sounds good to me." Serena piped up.   
The two went to the movie theater, and paid money for some film that turned out to be very boring for Serena, but Darien found interesting. After the movie, it was late.  
"Now what? Should I take you home?" Darien asked.  
"Home? Heck no." Serena said without thinking twice.  
"How about the beach?" Questioned Darien.  
"That sounds like fun." Serena answered. So the two went to the beach. They arrived there, and layed down in the sand.  
"My favorite place, and at my favorite time. This is where all the girls usually fall for me..." Darien said. Serena sat up alarmed.  
"You bastard!" Serena slapped Darien. "You really think I'm going to fall right into your little... little trap? Well think again, Pal!" Serena said, getting up and storming off, "accidently" stepping inbetween Darien's legs, causing him to scream out in pain. Serena ran all the way home, slamming the door on her way in.  
"SERENA!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN????" Serena's dad demanded.   
"Fuck you, Dad. I've had a shit day. I do NOT need you demanding shit out of me. MOM!!! Do you have any midol??? I think I need a box or two of it!" As soon as she mentioned "midol," her dad backed off.   
"No Serena, I'm all out!" Serena's mom hollered back.  
"Damnit." Serena muttered as she walked upstairs, slamming the door to her as she walked into it. A few minutes later Serena's mom walked into her room.  
"Nice recovery to your dad's yelling. Could've done better myself." Serena's mom applauded Serena's performance. "So what's really wrong, and why'd you cut school?"  
"I cut school cause I had a bad day, and I didn't want to face the horrors of math. Then I met this guy I know... Usually he's a jerk but today he was really nice, and he took out for ice cream and to a movie... and then he took me to the beach... and it turns out he takes all the girls he dates to the beach cause they all fall for him there and... and... I feel so stupid..." Serena cried.  
"Aww... poor dear. You get a good night's rest. I'll handle your father... Just blame it on PMS. Whenever a guy gives you a hard time, just blame it on PMS. It's how I've managed to survive your father all these years." Serena's mom giggled and walked out of the room. With that Serena layed down, wanting to read more of the journal, but before Luna could get it to her, she had fallen alseep.  



	4. Chapter 4

I'll Always Love You  
A Sailor Moon Lime  
By Insane Lord Akuma  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own sailor moon. Planters nuts contains nuts. Japanese food processors are not to be used for the other use. Blowing is not a kinky word. Running from a wild bear can get you killed. I don't do windows. Most cranberry juices are only 10 percent juice.   
  
"So Darien, I heard you got blown off last night." Andrew snickered.  
"Rub it in all you want. I can still mack any girl I want to. I spend enough time in the gym." Darien responded.  
"More like you spend enough time with your dick!" countered Andrew.  
"Look who's talking, Mr. Stays-home-at-night-with-lady-hand-and-her-five-daughters!" Darien cackled.  
"Oh shut up. So... this the same chick who always flicks you off every time you piss her off?" Inquired Andrew.  
"Yeah... The same hot chick that gave me a hard-on like no other."  
"Oooooh! The studmaster has finally fallen!!" Andrew teased.  
"Yeah, maybe I have. But she blew me off last night... I've never been blown off before."  
"We all get blown off at some point. Your ego didn't get in your way, did it?"  
"Maybe it did, Andrew. All I did was say that all the girls fell for me at the beach, then she blew."  
"That's your problem, right there. Girls hate it when you say stuff like that. Rita's taught me that lots of times."  
"So what should I do to win her back? I've heard about you and Rita lots of times."  
"Sorry. Um... Try sending her flowers."   
"Flowers? What, you think I'm made of money? I'm a fricking college student. I've got bills to pay."  
"Well, what's more important? Bills, or love?"  
"Instinct says bills, my mind is screaming love. What type of flowers you think she'll like?"  
"Probably roses. I hear they sell roses in all colors at this one shop on the corner."  
"Is it cheap?"  
"Probably not. But, you can't put a price on love."  
"Maybe." Darien got up from the arcade stool, and went out to bye Serena flowers.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena had been bugging Luna to let her read more of the journal, but Luna was firm in telling her not until she brought up her grade in mathematics.  
"Grades now are more important than finding out how slutty you were in the Silver Millenium." Luna said with her normal dignity.  
"But Luna! I don't care about grades. I'm going to end up being Queen of Crystal Tokyo one way or another! And first thing I'm doing is irradicating Math. Math is EVIL!!!" Serena whined.  
"You'll do no such thing, young lady! Or my name isn't Luna if you do. I'm putting my foot down on that one!" Luna said, stomping her foot, accidently sliding off Serena's bed in the process.  
"You know Luna, when you put your foot down, you really do put your foot down." Serena giggled at her cat.  
"Oh be quiet. You have your moments as well, Serena. The difference between the amount of moments you have and the amount of moments I have is quite significant, you know!" retorted Luna.  
"Oh hush up with the big talk..." Serena let her mind drift to Darien. 'He was so cute... He had great muscular arms... He probably had a defined chest too... And he liked me, Damnit! And I shoved him off. He'll probably never be interested in me again. I'm just a meatball head...' Serena sighed to herself.  
"SERENA!! Are you even listening to me???" Luna yelled.  
"Huh? You were saying something? Sorry, wasn't paying attention." Serena sighed.  
"You're still upset about last night aren't you?" Luna tried to comfort Serena.  
"Yeah... Darien might be a jerk, but he was so sweet and kind last night. It was as if he was a whole new person. Heh. He doesn't even know I'm Sailor Moon. He'd probably flip if he found that out."  
"Well, you know you can't tell him, unless he has some equally important secret that you can keep for him. It's the only way I'll allow it." Luna said in a firm voice. "As your guardian and protector, it's the only way."  
"Yeah, I know. Maybe he's lost interest in me, maybe I'll never see that sweet side I'm so unnaturally attrated to again..." Serena thought outloud.  
"Oh I wouldn't count on that." Luna blurted out.  
"Why's that? You know something I don't? You do, don't you!"  
"I don't know anything Serena, honest. I just have this strange feeling you'll be hearing from him again." Luna covered. 'Phew.. that was close. Almost told her Darien would be soon to be husband... Mustn't let that out too quickly. It could ruin everything.'   
"I hope your right, Luna. I hope you're right. Now could I read the journal?"  
"Not until your math is done. It's really quite simple. You just take the two pegs, square them, then take the square root of the sum of the two squares..." Luna started rambling on, and Serena just thought about Darien. Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She could here some voice asking if it was the home of a Serena Tsukino. Then she heard her dad calling her.  
"SERENA!!! GET DOWN HERE!!! NOW!!!" Her dad hollered. Serena soon appeared.  
"What is it, Dad?" A surprised Serena asked at the bouquet of roses she was greeted with.  
"The delivery boy just delivered these to you, along with this, and this." Serena dad said, handing Serena the flowers, an expensive box of fancy chocolates, and a fancy looking card envelope. "Whoever it's from, it's no one we're related to. Bunch of cheapskates we have for family." Serena's dad muttered as he walked off into another room. Serena took her stuff upstairs, set the beautiful bouquet of giant pink and white roses on her dresser, plopped down on her bed, ripped open the box of chocolates and started chowing down, before she finally got to the fancy looking card. Opening the envelope, Serena pulled out an ornate card that looked so fancy, she almost expected it to scream 'expensive' when she opened it. However, almost to her dismay, the card did not scream expensive, or say expensive anywhere on the card. Instead it read:  
'Sorry for being such a jerk last night. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I really would like to see you again.   
  
XXOO  
Darien"  
"He... he wants to... to see....see me again..." Serena stuttered at the thought of seeing Darien again. 'He even has good taste in cards, great choice in picking out flowers, and superb choice in chocolate. This is the best chocolate I've ever tasted.' Serena giggled to herself. She had to tell someone. She called her best friend to talk about guys with; she called her good friend Mina.  
"Hello, Mina's not in right now, care to leave a message in oh say, a million years?" A sarcastic voice answered the phone.  
"Have a bad night, Mina?" Serena asked.  
"Worse than you can imagine, Serena. So what's up, and why'd you wake me from my beauty sleep?"  
"A guy that's super cute likes me!!!!" Serena squealed.  
"OH MY GOD!! YOUR KIDDING??" Mina exclaimed.  
"NO!!! HE DOES HE SENT ME FLOWERS AND A CARD AND SUPER EXPENSIVE CHOCOLATE FOR BEING A TOTAL DICKHEAD WHEN HE TOOK ME OUT LAST NIGHT!!!" Serena was so excited she was about to fly out the window now.  
"So what's this cute guy look like? He got big arms?"  
"Big, strong, I was able to hang off them without him flinching."  
"You lucky shit. What color hair?"  
"Don't I know it! He has black hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Oh god is he dreamy!"  
"I hate you!" Mina yelled.  
"Wait till Raye finds out!" Serena snickered.  
"You're going to tell Raye? She'll blow a couple fuses that you got a cute boyfriend!" Mina reminded her.  
"I know! That's the idea. For once, I'll have something she doesn't, unless she and Chad finally got together. I swear, those two have the biggest things for each other, and neither will admit it. We really need to play match maker again!" Serena grinned.  
"I know, and the more we hint at it, the more they deny it! Playing match maker sounds like a blast! Where and when, and how we getting tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber there?" Mina asked.  
"Good question... Lita can help us get the two lovestruck nitwits there... Now he we gunna get them to kiss?"  
"Don't you just have some love spell you can use?" Mina sighed.  
"No, unfortunately. Luna won't let me use any of my Sailor Moon powers for personal use, although that's never stopped me from using them before..."  
"I HEARD THAT SERENA!!!" Luna growled from the corner of Serena's room where she was resting on her blue satin pillow.  
"She always interupts at the worst possible time." Serena complained.  
"At least you don't have Artemis peeking in on you while your in the shower." Mina commented. "Ah, the wonders of having a perverted male cat that can talk. Makes Luna look nice, doesn't he?"  
"Luna looks like a walk in the park compared to Artemis." Serena snickered.  
"Artemis always was the little pervert..." Luna commented from the corner. Serena laughed.  
"What's so hysterical?" Mina puzzled.  
"Oh, Luna's just dissing Artemis, that's all." Serena giggled.  
"WHAT'D SHE SAY???" Mina yelled with interest.  
"Oh, just that Artemis was always the pervert." Serena giggled and answered.  
"Oh, Something I already new." Mina sighed. Just then a clicking sound was heard over the phone.   
"I got another call, Mina. Talk to you later for further Match making plans, K?" Serena said.  
"Sure, just one thing before you go." stated Mina.  
"Sure, what?"   
"What's Mr wonderful's name?" Mina asked. Serena sighed.  
"He's jerk Darien..." Serena said a little ashamed.  
"JERK DARIEN??? You owe me details, young lady. Well, Bye!"  
"Bye!" Serena clicked a button on her phone, switching to the other line. "Hello?"  
"Serena?" A male voice asked.  
"Da-Darien? Is that you?"  
"Yeah... You have no idea how hard it is to find you."  
"Well, considering I've never had anyone TRY to find me..."  
"Did you get my little gift?"  
"Yeah, thanks. That chocolate was too much."  
"Sorry I gave it to you, then, if it was too much..." Darien started to apologize.  
"Oh don't apologize. I meant it was too good for my taste buds. It was the best chocolate I've tasted!"   
"Well, glad you liked it. Listen, I've gotta get to the gym before 10 this morning. You want to do something a little later?"  
"Sure, what and when?"  
"Oh I don't know... You want to come... over to my place?"  
'His place... that could be a little... scary... I'm already going over to the place of a guy I hardly know... I'm not sure if that's a good idea...'  
"Serena, did I lose you?"  
"No... Just deciding if your place is a good idea or not. But it sounds okay. Just don't pull anything smart on me, or I'll do more than step on something sensitive. Do I make myself clear on that?"  
"Crystal clear. How does 11 sound? I'll make lunch..."  
"11 sounds great. It's a date, then. See you then. Bye!"   
"See you then, Good looking." Darien said before he hung up.  
Serena hung up the phone, then nearly exploded with giddy glee.   
'I get to see him again!!! I get to see him again!!! Oh I'm so happy.' Serena thought to herself, her stomach feeling like it was doing flipflops. Then the thought of what she'd wear hit her. All she could think of was getting Mina over there to help her. She grabbed her phone and dialed Mina's number.  
"Mina's not home, leave a message after the cussing and swearing." Mina's sleepy voice answered once again.  
"Mina, sorry to wake you again, but I've got a date in an hour and a half and I don't know what to wear!! This is your area of expertise..."  
"Say no more, be right over there." Mina quickly hung up. Within what seemed like minutes, she was over there ready to work. She hurried up to Serena's room, and started to attack her wardrobe. "So, I take it that was jerk Darien that called?"  
"Yeah... He asked me over to his place, and I'm not turning that down!" Serena grinned.  
"Ooooh, Serena's gunna play little vixen!" Mina chuckled.  
"Mina, I'm not going to give myself to him, not for a few years, assuming he is... THE one. No, playing Vixen is either yours or Lita's area." Serena snickered, knowing she'd get bopped for that one. Sure enough, Mina did turn and bop Serena on her head.  
"Not funny. So what happened between you two last night?" Mina asked, searching through Serena's closet. Serena relayed the whole story of the previous night to her friend. "Ohhhh... So some flowers and expenisive chocolate make up for that, eh?"  
"Well, yeah. He seems genuinely sorry enough. I'll let this one slide by... But I warned him he'll get something worse then me stepping on his nuts if he pulls any more bullshit like that on me again." Serena smiled innocently as she remembered what she did to Darien last night. "Yes... much more than a slap and step..."   
"You go girl. Here, this little tank top is perfect!" Mina said, pulling an enticinly seductive red tank top out of Serena's closet. "This'll do nicely. Now... what else do we have in here..." Mina said, handing Serena the tank top and going back to searching for other stuff.   
While Mina was searching, she looked at the tank top. She had recieved it from her cousin as a gift, but thought it was a little too revealing to wear, and now she was supposed to wear this to a guy's place, a cute guy that she liked's place at that. Her attentions were diverted back to the real world when Mina announced that she had the perfect pair of pants for Serena to wear. Mina had found Serena's tight tight pants that had cuff around the feet. They were pinkish white in color, and had a way of looking shiny and reflective in the right type of light. Serena noticed that they'd go with the red tank top rather nicely, and didn't make her look too much like she worked a corner somewhere.   
"That tank top and those pants will make a stunning combination. Now we just need shoes. High heels are too formal, shoes are too casual. Sandals might work if they're fancy enough. Ah, these will do nicely." Mina said, pulling out a pair of white leather woven sandle shoes. "Try that outfit on and see what you think." Mina said. Serena took the outfit and went into the bathroom to try it on. After changing into the outfit and deciding it wasn't all that bad, Serena moved on to her hair and whether or not she should wear make-up.  
"You don't want to give Darien a heart attack, do you?" Mina asked.  
"Not really. I just want to look good for him." Serena sighed.  
"Oh, beleive me. If he doesn't gasp at you in that, he's got a boyfriend he isn't telling you about." Mina assured her. Serena punched her friend for her last comment.  
"What about jewelry? That's important." Serena asked.  
"I'd say just wear what you usually wear. That outfit will pretty much go with anything, although it would be best if you used stuff with stones of warmer shades... That outfit is more on the warm side of the spectrem of color. Cool shades would go bad with it." Mina decided.  
"In english, please? You lost me with the warm shade part..." Serena complained.  
"Oh sorry. I'd say use red or purplish stones for jewelry. Anything else like blue or yellow or orange would like kind of bad with that outfit." Mina sweatdropped.  
"Okay, thanks for your help. Now if only you could help me with this one little problem I have now." Serena said, finishing putting on her jewelry.  
"What's the problem?" Mina inquired.  
"I'm supposed to meet Darien at his place. I have no clue where he lives. Maybe I can get lucky and run into him on the street. He's gotta live around here somewhere, I see him often enough, and there's only one gym in the area. I'll just wait for him there."  
"That's what I'd do. Okay, I'll be going now! See ya, girlfriend!" Mina started to leave.  
"Hey, wait, I'm ready to go myself, I'll see you to the gate." Serena said, walking with Mina out the door, only to be spotted by her dad.  
"Where do you think you're going in THAT get-up, Missy?" Serena's dad grumbled.   
"Out on a date, Dad. And I'm still out of Midol, so I wouldn't tempt me if I were you." Serena said, watching her dad back off at the sound of the M word again.   
"I'll be sure to get you some when I'm at the store later on, Serena." Serena's dad said, going back into the room he'd come from. Serena and Mina walked out the door.  
"Dang girl, you sure know how to handle your father." Mina commented.  
"I just took my mom's advice. Blame it on PMS. It works with all men, she says. It gets my dad to not yell at me when I come home late." Serena giggled.  
"Lucky. If only I didn't live with my mom, oh that would be nice." Mina sighed. "Well, see ya later. Bye!" Mina said, walking off toward her house, which was the opposite way of where Serena was going.   
"Bye Mina!" Serena yelled after her friend, then walking towards the gym where she'd meet Darien.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien had been working out at the gym for a good while.   
"So you got a date with her?" Andrew asked inbetween pull-ups.  
"Yeah, she's coming over to my place. I'm not going to do anything with her, just yet, for some odd reason, though." Darien stated before pushing the bar up over his head once again.   
"You? Not try and get some? That's a first." Andrew said, pulling his chin over the bar again.  
"Yeah, well, Serena's different from the rest, somehow. I can't place what it is, but she's different somehow." Darien said, the bar still above his head.  
"You going to tell her your little secret?" Andrew grinned.  
"What secret?" Darien asked.  
"The one about the roses and the cape, and moons?"  
"Shut up about that. Your the only one who knows about my alter ego. If it got out that I'm..." Darien put the bar up and sat up on the bench to make sure no one could here him. "If it got out that I'm Tuxedo Mask, I'd have a million girls lined up at my door demanding my autograph. It's just something I don't need."  
"Good point. You can trust me. I'll tell no one." Andrew assure his friend.  
"Good, cause if word gets out, you're the first one I'm coming after." Darien said, an ominous tone to his voice.   
"So what time's your date, hot shot?" Andrew quickly changed the subject.   
"In about... twenty minutes." Darien looked at his watch. "I should go. Talk to you later." Darien got up and went into the locker room where he showered and changed, and went to get into his car to go home when a familiar voice stopped him.  
"Hey Big Boy!" a female voice called to him.  
"Serena? What are you doing here?" Darien asked, turning around.  
"It's the only gym in the area, and I figured you'd be here, so I thought I'd surprise you. Besides, we're meeting at your place and I don't know where you live." Serena said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh. Good point. Well, hop in." Darien said, walking over to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for Serena.  
"Thank you, kind gentleman." Serena said while climbing into the car, the tightness of her pants around her lean shapely legs not escaping Darien's eye, nor did the look that sassy looking red tank top she was wearing gave her. He just looked at her figure for a moment, and finally all his control over not saying anything about her clothes burst, and he gasped at the site of what Serena was wearing. Upon hearing this, Serena just grinned to herself.  
"Is something wrong, Darien? I heard you gasp." Serena asked Darien, secretly knowing how evil she was being.  
"Um, no." was all Darien could say. 'Goddess, she had to wear something that made her look that gorgeous. Today will really test my self control, I think.' Darien walked over to the driver's side of his red sports car, and got in. After a quick drive, they were back at Darien's apartment building. Darien had a hard time convincing himself that it was okay to take the elevator, that the closeness of it wouldn't bother him. He surprisinly made it through the elevator ride okay. He walked with Serena to his apartment door, opened it, and let Serena in to his place. 


End file.
